Laut
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ada laut, senja, dan ombak sebagai kado untuk Kise hari itu. / slightly!AU /


**Laut**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Kise Ryouta/Momoi Satsuki . **Genre**: Romance/General. **Rating**: K+.

_(Ada laut, senja, dan ombak sebagai kado untuk Kise hari itu.)_

* * *

"Katakan, Ki-_chan_. Apalagi yang kau benci di dunia hiburan?" kaki Satsuki yang lurus ke depan disapa buih-buih ombak yang bergumul dengan pasir. Beberapa berhasil menyisir ke sela jarinya, dan yang lain menghilang begitu saja setelah menggelitik saraf tapak kakinya.

Satsuki menanti Ryouta dengan meraup pasir segenggam, dilepasnya dengan melempar ke ujung ombak, namun tak sampai.

Salah satu tangan Ryouta berada di sisi tubuhnya, yang lain sedang berada di kepala. Tangannya yang basah itu menyibakkan poninya ke belakang. Pasir yang berkilau menempel di antara helai rambutnya. "Keributan di belakang panggung runway yang menyebalkan," Ryouta tergelak. "Semua orang kelihatannya panik seolah kiamat akan tiba dalam hitungan detik."

"Tapi kau tetap berada di runway berkali-kali."

"Karena aku ingin memamerkan pada mereka bahwa tetap ada orang yang bisa tenang sebelum acara besar. Biar mereka semua bisa belajar."

Satsuki menghidupkan kamera polaroidnya. Dia merapat pada Ryouta. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, dan Ryouta mengerti. Ryouta meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir dan Satsuki hanya tersenyum tipis. Hasilnya langsung meluncur.

"Apa kado dariku kali ini spesial untukmu, Ki-_chan_?" Satsuki memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Ryouta dengan tawa yang ditahan. Arah angin mulai mengacau, pergantian siklus dari angin laut dan angin darat sedang dijelang senja ini.

"Ah, Momocchi, apa yang tidak spesial kalau itu darimu?"

"Hiii," Satsuki berpaling, mengangkat bahu. "Jijik. Itu murahan sekali."

Ryouta tertawa renyah. Meski usia pertengahan dua puluhan sudah genap disandangnya hari ini, di depan mata Satsuki, tawanya masih sama dengan anak yang berusia sepuluh tahunan.

Ombak menghampiri, jangkauannya lebih jauh kali ini. Satsuki tak keberatan jinsnya basah hingga separuh kaki. Dimanfaatkannya kedatangan ombak itu dengan menyentuhnya dan meletakkan sesuatu di atasnya.

"Momocchi, terima kasih. Usaha penculikanku dari manajerku ini membuatku terkesan."

Satsuki tersenyum penuh arti, dia menoleh melewati bahunya sejenak untuk mencari seseorang—tidak ditemukannya. "Berterimakasihlah pada ayahku."

"Mencari ayahmu?" Ryouta menyadari bahasa tubuh Satsuki. "Dia dan ibumu, juga ibuku lagi di restoran. Tadi ayahmu mengirimiku email. Dia mencoba meneleponmu tapi tidak kaujawab."

"Oh, aku meninggalkan ponselku di kamar ..."

"Ceroboh," Ryouta mencubit pipi Satsuki.

Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, foto kita tadi mana?"

"Kularung ke laut."

"Heee? Kenapaaa?" Ryouta memicingkan matanya. "Momocchi aneh."

"Itu simbolisasi doaku untuk ulang tahunmu hari ini."

"... Momocchi selalu bisa melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh."

Jemari kaki Satsuki bermain-main di antara buih-buih gelombang yang mampir di bibir pantai, dan mundur setelah sejenak berhenti, untuk kembali digantikan oleh gelombang lain.

"Aku ingin cinta kita sedalam lautan," Satsuki menjangkau puncak ombak yang paling tinggi dengan tangannya. Bulir pasir halus masuk ke dalam kukunya yang sudah beberapa hari tidak dirapikan.

Ryouta memandang khidmat, seperti matahari yang tak pernah berkedip untuk bumi. Dialah matahari untuk buminya yang dihuni hutan bunga merah jambu.

"Pelajaran yang kita dapat berdua selama bersama akan sebanyak buih di lautan."

Ryouta memejamkan mata untuk membedakan aroma parfum Satsuki yang tersisa dengan bau garam. Dia tidak mampu memilah untuk menjadikan salah satunya nomor satu. Dia cinta laut, dia cinta Satsuki.

"Seindah matahari senja di laut."

Ryouta mendengarkan sebutan Satsuki dengan senang hati.

"Dan kebersamaan kita senyaman rasa pasir di pantai ketika kita menggenggamnya," dia meraup lagi pasir itu, kali ini hanya setengah genggam.

Ryouta meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Satsuki, "Semoga."

Matahari sudah hilang. Jejak-jejak kaki Satsuki dan Ryouta yang sekarang berjalan menyusur pesisir pun mulai melenyap. Lengkung teluk secantik lengkung bibir Satsuki. Tawa yang lepas dari sana ketika Ryouta menggodanya sambil berlarian lepas bersamaan ke angkasa dengan debur ombak dan kuak camar yang berebut jalur di langit untuk pulang.

Satsuki menemukan rumah moluska di perjalanan itu, dan membisikkan sesuatu ke dalamnya. Lantas dilemparnya kembali ke lautan.

"Apa yang kaubisikkan tadi?"

Satsuki tersenyum simpul, "Hanya hal sederhana."

"Apa, hm?"

"Semoga Ki-_chan_ bisa tetap seceria suara ombak yang ada di dalam kerangnya!"

Lalu, bintang pertama muncul di langit. Ryouta membawa Satsuki pulang. Bekas kaki mereka terhapus, namun tidak dengan permohonan Satsuki yang sekarang menunggangi ombak dan didengar para malaikat.

* * *

**end.**

A/N: halo ryouta-chin selamat ulang tahun maaf kadonya cheesy sekali *timbun diri dengan rasa malu*


End file.
